


The Captain America Bikini

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Summary: Tony and Pepper are pretending to be a couple again for the press and let's just say Spidey has had enough.





	The Captain America Bikini

Penny rolled her eyes as she watched Tony and Pepper clamming it up for the press. She always said she didn't mind, as long as they didn't kiss in front of her. She knew they had to.. and she always said she didn't mind. It was better than people finding out the truth but honestly these days she was starting to think it wasn't.

"You know.You could get back at him." 

Penelope blinked, looking up and noticing Loki standing above her. 

"You better not mean you and me.''

"..Oh lighten up sweetheart. I mean this.''

He transformed her outfit into a Captain America bikini. Although it wasn't public Tony and Steve had a huge feud going on at the moment.

"Are you crazy?"

"Do you want the whole Pepper/Tony thing to stop...?" He leaned close to her, she could practically feel his breath on her neck. "..Or not."

"Fuck you."

"I would sweetheart. If you weren't completely hung up on Stark I really would." He winked at her and vanished before she could say anything.

That bastard.  
It was seconds later that she heard the clicking of cameras. The press had seen her.

"Penny you look amazing!"

"Is Captain America your favourite Avenger?"

More and more questions going through her.

"Are you two dating?"

She caught Tony's eye before a smile went over her face.

"No.. well not yet." She winked at the press who went mad. Jesus she was turning into Loki already.

She felt a hand on her wrist and pouted slightly as Tony pulled her away, leaving Pepper to clear up their messes. 

He pretty much threw her into their room when they got upstairs.  
This literal prick.  
He had no right to be mad at her right now.

"Take it..off."

"No."

"I will not ask you again, take the damn thing off.''

"You want me to go out there naked?"

Oh. Shit. Oh. Fuck.

She'd done it now.

"What did you just fucking say to me?"

"Why don't you go and be with Pepper if you're gonna be like that?" 

She turned, yelping slightly as he pulled her back around to face him.

"You know I don't feel that way about her. You know the only person I can think about is you."

"Do I?"

Oh. Judging by the look on his face she might've gone too far now.

He shoved her hard onto the bed, face down into the covers before pulling down her bikini panties and spanking her.  
Once  
Twice.  
Three times.

God. She always felt herself getting wetter and wetter every single time he did that to her. 

Drip. Shit. She'd gotten wet and her wetness had gone on the floor a little bit.

"Lick that up."

"I am not licking the floor!"

"Did you hear me ask?"

Fine. Fine. Seriously. Fucking fine. He was about to get it back now.

She moved down to the floor, licking up her spilled wetness before slowing making her way up his body, pressing kisses and leaving bite marks wherever she wanted to.

Making her way back down to his crotch she opened his zipper, pulling his pants down and beginning to suck him off. She felt his fingers in her hair and continued, deep throating him. The first time she'd done this she'd choked on him but over time her gag reflex had gotten so much better.

"..Penny..I'm gonna.. I'm gonna.." She moved her mouth away before jerking him off until he came.

She wiggled her boobs slightly, both of them had Steve's face on right now and that made something come to life within Tony Stark. Grabbing the bottom of it he pulled it over her head, smirking slightly as it ripped in half. He tied one of her hands to the bed post with one half and then the other with the other half.

"Hey, what the hell? Loki made this for me!"

"He's dead too, now zip it."

"Make me."

He picked up her panties, shoving them hard into her mouth, so hard that she almost choked. Holy shit when this guy was jealous it was the hottest thing ever.

He began slamming into her, hard and showing her no mercy. She clung onto him, trying not to cum. God. She couldn't help it.. fuck. He thrusted harder and harder into her.  
Finally they both came at the same time. Him inside of her.  
Completely.

"I hope you're pregnant." He chuckled as he slid out of her.

"What the hell?!" She laughed, rolling her eyes.

"It would show the world who's mine.." He spanked her ass.

9 months down the line a baby was born.  
They named him Howard after Tony's father.


End file.
